


No Shelter But Me

by cryysis



Series: Flowers Grown in Darkness Desecrate You [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Abuse, Drugged Sex, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Love/Hate, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Obsession, Parent/Child Incest, Psychological Torture, Rape, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryysis/pseuds/cryysis
Summary: Memory is often riddled with pain.A non-sequential series of time stamps that take place during Kagome's life at the castle.
Relationships: Bankotsu/Higurashi Kagome, Higurashi Kagome/Naraku
Series: Flowers Grown in Darkness Desecrate You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764778
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42





	1. Promise of a Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Because as much as I'm going to love what happens, I needed to know their history in order to appreciate it. 
> 
> At the beginning of each chapter will be the ages of Kagome and Bankotsu, respectively. If only one of them is in a chapter, it will be their age only.
> 
> PLEASE for the love god be aware of the tags. Many of these will not be for the faint of heart.
> 
> In this scene Kagome is 19, and Bankotsu is 22.

The peasant market was only half full, but this was nothing new. There had been a slow decline of people who called the town’s castle home.

Still, their lives and wares were a welcome distraction from her life in the castle.

Bankotsu walked ahead of her now, playing escort. They’d made idle chit-chat throughout the day, but nothing substantial. He knew what these little walks did for her. It was why he tried to be available to her on days like this. With his lordship requesting Mukotsu be his guard for the day, Bankotsu had once again gotten his way. Her father often changed who his primary guard was for the day, for no reason that made sense. What could he have to fear in his own castle?

He stopped a few feet ahead of her, picking up a trinket from one of the stalls. She couldn’t see what it was, but it didn’t matter. She wasn’t here to buy anything, just as a temporary escape.

“You know, I’ve always wondered,” Bankotsu called suddenly, turning the small thing over in his hand. “Who are you more afraid of? Your father, or me?”

The question brought her up short. What could have prompted such a thing? And what would he do when he didn’t like her answer?

Noticing her quiet, Bankotsu returned the item to the merchants table and came up beside her. “Sparrow?”

“Why would you ask such a thing?” Her voice was only just loud enough for him to hear, arms coming up to hug herself tightly. “Besides, I should think the answer was obvious. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Her escort rolled his eyes. “I’m bored. Humor me.”

She glanced up to him, her storm blue eyes holding his. Did he really not know? How could he not see?

Bankotsu’s gaze sharpened as he read the look on her face. She’d never been able to hide her emotions from him. 

It took only a moment to find a place that suited his needs. He grabbed her by the shoulder and dragged her to a small alleyway. There was no one in sight, and a stack of boxes kept them out of sight.

Perfect.

“Bankotsu, are you _mad?_ You can’t do this, not here!” Kagome tried to free herself from his grip, but it only made him tighten his hold. Her eyes were wide and panicked, and normally he would have taken advantage of the privacy afforded them. But he wanted answers, and her panic wouldn’t give them to him.

“I asked you a question, Lady,” he said sternly. “I expect an answer.”

She calmed, but only some. Still, she bit her lip and looked away.

Frustrated with her silence, he shook her hard, not understanding his sudden bout of rage and urgency. “ _Tell me_.”

“I don’t want to say,” she whispered. “It will only upset you.”

“If you were worried about upsetting me,” his grip tightened painfully, “you’d have saved yourself the trouble and lied to me.”

No she wouldn’t. She’d never lied to him. He had a gift for seeing right through her.

She studied him, trying to see how angry he’d be. What would _make_ him angry. But there was only one way to really know.

“Him,” she said finally, shuttering her eyes. “Of the two of you… He is who I fear more.”

Her answer shocked him into easing his grip on her. That… That wasn’t what he’d expected her to say. Not at all.

“What makes him so much more terrifying than me?”

Wincing at the question, she wet her lips and tried to gather her thoughts. How was she supposed to come up with an answer that was enough truth without telling him everything? Not just to avoid whatever rage he’d carry for her admittance, but also… to avoid confronting her own dark truths.

“You…” she started, and had to take a moment, trying again. “You frighten me, Bankotsu. You know this. You always have. But…” Gods, what could she say? How could she explain?

What could she tell him that wouldn’t make him think she was crazy?

“You frighten me,” she said again, “but you’ve never… you’ve never _hurt_ me. Not really. I mean… you _have_ , but not…” Gods, this wasn’t coming out right. “That isn't to say I like what happens when you touch me, I _don’t_ , you just…” she didn’t know how to say it. Bankotsu’s delusions of love were something she’d had years to get used to. She’d found her own way to deal with the things he did to her. But her father... 

She shuddered.

The guard in front of her did something unexpected then. He loosened his hold, and then…

He pulled her into his arms. Like he was protecting her.

She stood there, frozen and unsure. He’d never held her like this before. Like he was shielding her. To give in to this would only make things worse, she knew. To let him think she accepted it. And yet… 

And yet. 

With the knowledge that she was all but breathing in poison air, Kagome allowed herself to relax against him. To lean into his embrace. For a moment, just a moment, she let herself pretend she loved him. It made her confession easier.

“I would rather spend a lifetime trapped alone in a cage with you, than spend a month's worth of days and nights alone with him.”

His silence was expected, but still it worried her. She hid her face against his chest, forcing herself to explain further. “You’ve put hands on me, Bankotsu, but he frightens me in ways that make your lusts feel like a sweet summer wind.”

The guard tensed against her, jaw tightening in anger. He had plans to deal with the old man, but it seemed he’d have to enact them sooner than he’d wanted too. Still, for her, it was worth it.

“If you ask it of me, I’ll kill him.”

Kagome looked up to him, stunned. There was no hesitation in his eyes.

“Give the word, and I’ll end his life.”

“Have you lost your mind?!” She hissed. “That’s not just heresy, it’s treason! If anyone heard you you’d hang!”

Bankotsu scoffed. “No one here is strong enough to overcome me. Least of all him.” He cupped her cheek, staring her in the eye. Needing her to understand. “Ask me, Kagome. Ask me, and I’ll ensure he never hurts you again.”

Gods, he was serious. He would actually kill the man who’d all but raised him. The man who turned him into who he was today.

“Bankotsu, he’s my _father._ No matter how much I hate him, I could never wish for such a thing.” She needed him to understand. Bankotsu was… there was no word in any language that could explain their relationship. He was her main tormentor, the man who’d ruined her for everything. Because of him, she would never be truly happy.

But aside from her father, he was the only constant thing she’d ever known. No one, not a soul in the entire world had ever shown her as much attention as he did.

“It doesn’t matter who he is, Sparrow,” he murmured softly, laying their foreheads together. “I’ll kill him for you.” He pressed a kiss against the line of her hair. “I’ve done a lot of things to you. And if I have my way, I’ll do countless more.” When he looked at her again, his eyes were hard. “But I am the _only_ one allowed to hurt you. I’m the only one who gets to taste your fear.”

His thumb traced her lip, and Kagome took in the conviction of the man who stood before her.

“You really mean that, don’t you?”

There was a clatter of noise at the entrance of the alley, and she yanked him closer to her as her back hit the wall, hiding them from view.

They waited, her heart pounding with adrenaline and his a steady pulse. Their eyes caught, and suddenly she wasn’t just afraid, she was determined. He couldn’t do this. She wouldn’t let him.

“This conversation never happened,” Kagome said sternly, trying to appear commanding. “If you tell anyone what I said, I’ll deny every word.”

He took a long moment to answer her, and there was a strange queerness in his eye. When he spoke, it wasn’t until after he’d put space between them and bowed to her. “As my Lady commands.”

Though surprised at his agreement, for now she was satisfied. He turned from her and led them from the alley, starting them back for the castle. He knew she was following him. He did the same, when not in the company of her father.

This was not the time to get emotional. Intentionally or not, Kagome had opened up a whole new world of problems to ponder over. Knowing Bankotsu, he’d end up keeping a closer eye on the interactions between the father and daughter. She’d have to be careful. Try to minimize her responses to the fear Onigumo incurred in her. Otherwise that stupid guard would do something drastic and end up getting himself killed.

The thought chilled her.

Without him, there really would be no one to protect her.


	2. Your Nightmare is Comforting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I initially wrote this, it was part of a much longer scene. But it felt like a weird disconnect, so I'll be posting them separately. Apologies if the ending feels a bit rushed.
> 
> Kagome is 16, Bankotsu 19

Bankotsu was not a man who often gave his word. But when he made a promise, he honored it.

No matter how much he hated it.

The night of the tourney, he’d promised his Sparrow some peace if she gave some of herself to him. More than what he’d already taken. Pretend at being willing, just for a few minutes, and he’d leave her be for a few days.

She’d been terrified, and he’d had to wrench the answer from her, but she’d given in. Put up enough of a struggle to keep him busy, but she hadn’t refused him. Hell, she’d done more than she’d needed to please him.

Fuck, just thinking about it had had his body stirring.

But he’d let his greed get the better of him. Overdone things a bit. He’d taken more than he’d meant to, so he’d tried to make up for it.

Instead of a few days, he’d given her a week.

It had been difficult, but he’d held up his end of the deal. Onigumo had wanted to go hunting, so Bankotsu had volunteered to accompany him. The lack of prey kept them out of the castle longer than Bankotsu had intended, but by the time they returned his self-induced exile was over. She knew it, same as him.

It was still a surprise when she waited at the castle gates to greet them.

Servants stepped forward to take their prey to the castle kitchens, but he hadn’t paid them any attention. No, his focus had drawn to the single young woman before them. His Lady had refused to meet his eyes, but Bankotsu had known she was there for him. To see him for herself, and to let her be seen by him.

Onigumo had barely acknowledged her, intent on finding his wife, but Bankotsu had stopped to check in.

“Your absence has been keenly felt,” she’d told him when he’d asked after her presence. “I… I thought to greet you, after having spent so long without creature comforts.”

His stomach had tightened almost painfully, and he’d bitten his tongue until it bled.

His silence in the wake of her words had made her nervous, so he’d held out an arm to escort her through the courtyard. He only released her when they reached the castle doors, but she’d lingered, unable to step away.

“I don’t remember my father’s previous hunting trips ever taking so long.”

“They don’t, usually,” he admitted, “but big game was scarce, and I am not a seasoned tracker. We were forced to travel farther than planned.”

“I see.” She’d bitten her lip, like she always had in his dreams. “I hope that next time he wishes to hunt, you’ll have grown in skill to better aid him. Or... perhaps he could find someone with more experience.”

“I can’t willfully deny his lordship my presence,” he said carefully, mindful of the people around them, “but I’ll keep your concerns in mind.”

She bowed her head. “Please do.”

He hadn’t tried to stop her when she went back inside, but the words sitting on his tongue demanded he speak. “Sparrow?”

She’d paused, but wouldn’t look back. That she’d done that much said more to him than words ever could. She was listening, hanging on his every word.

“I missed you, too.”


	3. Bankotsu Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bankotsu is 21, Kagome 18
> 
> Chapter is in all italics as this is a dream and not actual history.

_He didn’t remember how they’d gotten onto a bed. They’d started in the corridor, and then in a flash he was lying naked on twisted sheets, with Kagome straddling his waist. She was as bare to the cool air as he was, the peaks of her breasts tightening with the cold. He couldn’t read the look in her eyes, but it didn’t matter. He wasn’t about to let an opportunity like this go to waste._

_One hand settled at her hip as its twin rose to cup warm flesh, already twisting her nipple. Her gasp of surprise was followed by the rotation of her hips, spreading her slickness over his cock. His hiss of pleasure was loud in the otherwise quiet room. In retribution he rocked his hips against her burning core, needing to share the heat flooding his veins._

_She bit her lip, trying to muffle her sounds. He didn’t want her quiet though--he wanted to hear her scream. The hand at her hip slipped between her legs, gathering the wetness coating her thighs before creeping higher. Her eyes shut tightly in surprise, but there was nothing quiet about the whines leaving her lips as she ground her cunt against him. His eyes roamed over her, taking in everything: how her thighs quivered the longer he teased her, the way her breast molded against his hand, her mouth hanging open as she panted, the flush that reddened her cheeks, the desperation in her eyes…_

_That desperation heated with intent, and she lifted her hips, taking his straining cock her hand. Every stroke and twist pulled dark groans from his throat, and when she parted the folds of her slit with his tip…_

**_Fuck_** _, she was going to kill him and he wasn’t even inside of her yet._

_A soft giggle caught his attention, and he opened his eyes. He hadn’t even remembered closing them._

_The woman above him had pulled her lip between her teeth, and the hand not wrapped around his dick was cupping her other breast and tugging at its tightening peak. She was_ **_playing with herself_ ** _while she teased him._

_That devious little bitch._

_His smirk was full of teeth. He looked away from the vision atop him to grab one of the thicker, firmer pillows and set his feet flat to the bed, giving him the leverage he needed to fully lift his hips. She almost lost her grip on him, the plump head of his dick catching on the entrance to her leaking sex. The sweet tease of her pussy almost did him in, but he still managed to shove the pillow he’d grabbed under his lower back, changing the angle._

_He didn’t bother playing. Covering her hand with his, he positioned himself at her entrance and took hold of her hips; with one hard thrust he was inside her, fucking into her fluttering hole with as much force as his leverage allowed him._

_Oh, she screamed. Screamed and screamed while her inner muscles clamped like a vice around his cock. Her hands caught on his shoulders, bracing herself and taking back some of her lost control. She rode him like that, and they used each other’s bodies, chasing their pleasure. Her hips sunk onto his cock with his every upward thrust, and his pounding grew faster just to watch her breasts bounce._

_A shift of his hips made her cry out in pleasure. She fell back against the incline of his legs, her hands retaking her breasts to tug at her nipples. His thrusts lost some of the urgency but none of their strength as he braced her against his legs, but now they rolled up into her core, grinding into her heat. Her cries softened into whimpers as she vainly tried to move with him again, but he was having none of it. He had her as he wanted her now, and she wouldn’t take that from him._

_When she finally seemed to understand his intent, she eyed him again, biting her lip as she flexed around him. His tortured moan made her smile, and she released one of her breasts to bring her hand to her mouth, wetting her fingers with spit. Another clamp of her muscles had him growling, gaze burning as he fucked her more fiercely. Knowing his attention wouldn’t falter, she pulled her fingers from her mouth and lifted the breast she still had in hand, bending her neck to take suck her nipple into her mouth._

_Loving the sensation of wet heat, she teased herself more, swirling it with her tongue and scraping the sensitive bud with her teeth. Every shock of pleasure sent waves of electricity up her spine, and she let her spit coated fingers fall to her clit, rubbing the bundle of nerves in vigorous circles._

_Watching her torture herself, give herself every piece of satisfaction he longed to give her but couldn’t from this position shattered the meager constraints of his control. He fucked her rapidly, brutally, spreading his legs wider to give himself more power. Her fingers moved faster and faster, her breast falling from her mouth to bend over his chest, shocking him when she sealed her mouth with his._

_Groaning, his entire body rolled against hers with desire. She tugged at his shoulders and he followed her lead, turning them on the bed until she was underneath him. Her hands twisted in the sheets as he moved within her, hiking her hips higher into the air and bending to kiss her again._

_Her inner walls shuddered around his cock, and he knew she was close. Breaking the kiss to press their foreheads together, he finally spoke._

_“Let it go, sparrow,” he begged, gasping air over her lips. “Let yourself go for me; let me show you how much I love you.”_

_Her scream of his name shattered his ear drums as she exploded around him. Cursing a storm, he chased his own completion, hips stuttering into her while she worked him over for all she was worth._

_Her fingers twisted in his hair and yanked, forcing his eyes to meet hers as he snarled in pain._

_“You own me forever now, Bankotsu,” she whispered, cupping his cheek as she kissed him. “You’ll have me for as long as you want to.” There was a change in her eyes, and she shifted beneath him. Her voice softened so much he had to read her lips to understand her._

_“But you’ll always wonder, and I’ll never tell you the truth,” her lips stretched into a smile, the hand not in his hair resting over his heart. “What do I hate more? Myself, for enjoying this… or you for making me love you?”_

_His rage scorched the air as his orgasm tore through him, and he hadn’t known he’d hurt her until the taste of iron bloomed in his mouth._

_Fuck, but he loved her._


	4. You Violate Me with Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before Chapter 2, 'Your Nightmare is Comforting.'
> 
> Kagome is 16, Bankotsu is 19.

A single torch lit the servant corridor, and a heavy curtain hid most of its entry. It was here that Bankotsu had dragged his princess, caging her against the wall.

"What do you want with me, Bankotsu?" Kagome whispered questioningly, pressing herself as far away from the older boy as her 'cage' would allow. "You know we're both expected in the hall. Our lord and lady will be upset when they can't find me."

"I don't care about them," he answered, hands settling on her waist. "You're the only reason I even entered that damn tourney in the first place. I’d have never bothered otherwise." Banktosu pressed closer, brushing his nose over her cheek. "A kiss from you isn't a prize I'm willing to share."

Swallowing hard at the familiar touch, Kagome eyed the meager opening for any passerby. "We shouldn't be here, Bankotsu. Father will be displeased."

Sneering, he grabbed her upper arms and squeezed. "I. Don't. _Care._ What he thinks. I don't want to share." He eased his grip, thumbs moving in circles over the red fabric beneath his hands. "I can't stand this color on you. Blue or green is fine, even purple if you want. But I hate it when you wear red."

Exasperated, she pushed at his chest to try and put space between them. "What you think of my dress doesn't concern me. Besides, I didn't choose it." She bit her lip, expecting his next reaction. "My father chose it for me."

The sudden slam of a fist aimed at the space next to her head made her jump. He'd done exactly what she thought he would.

"That bastard doesn't get to decide _anything_ for you," he hissed, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to him. "Just because you're his spawn doesn't mean he owns you. I do."

"That's _exactly_ what it means, Bankotsu. He's the lord of this castle, my _father._ " She stared him in the eye, trying to contain her fury. "If he wishes me to dress this way, I have no right to deny him."

Her words silenced him, a frown maring his features as he stared at her. His quiet made her nervous, so she tried to squirm away. But he only tightened his grip, leaning close to her ear. "You have no right to deny _me_ either. You're mine after all, little sparrow." He nipped the shell of her ear. "And since you've brought me displeasure, now I will do as I please."

"Bankotsu, no--" fear tightened in her chest, but her struggles were in vain. 

"Quiet now, Lady," he whispered, breath hot in her ear. "Make too much noise and someone may suspect something." He kissed her temple with a smile. "And you know what would happen if we were caught this way."

The girl froze in his arms, making him smile. He had her right where he wanted her, and she knew it. If they were caught, it would cause a scandal that would rock the entire court. Her reputation would be in pieces, and the only way her father could save face was to marry her to him. And that was the _last_ thing she wanted. She'd never survive the marriage.

"No no no…" tears built in her eyes, body quaking in fear when he let one of his hands fall to her thigh. "I don't want this, Bankotsu, _please…_ "

“Easy, sparrow.” She could hear his smile. “I have a proposition for you.” He tilted her head up by her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. “Will you listen?”

Too terrified to deny him, all she could do was nod. Satisfied, the hand on her chin floated to the low neckline of her dress, fingers moving reverently over the lifted softness of her breasts.

“It’ll be easy,” he whispered, licking his lips when she continued to quake in his arms. “Two little things, Lady, and I’ll leave you alone. And not just tonight, either.” He nipped her jaw. “You won’t see hide-nor-hair of me for three whole days. A few hours of freedom from your pretty golden cage.” His lips quirked in a dangerous smile. “What do you say?”

She didn’t believe him. Not for one second did she actually think he’d leave her be. He’d never done it before in the past…

But then, he’d never made an offer like this either.

Suspicious, her trembles fading, Kagome stared her tormentor in the eye. “Do you swear? If… if I agree to this, do you promise you’ll leave me alone?”

“I give you my word, Kagome,” he told her seriously. He’d wanted this for far too long. He wouldn’t like it, but he wouldn’t betray her trust in him either. She would never have a reason to doubt him. “Allow me my requests, and I’ll leave you alone.”

Lip between her teeth, she considered him. If he was telling the truth, that would mean three days of fear free walks in the garden. No looking around corners or staying away from empty rooms. She would be able to come and go as she pleased. “What… What would I have to do?”

Bankotsu only barely managed not to smile. “Kiss me like you love me,” he whispered, brushing his lips against hers. “Kiss me, and let me touch you. I won’t sully your virtue,” he spoke over the sudden tension in her body, knowing immediately where her mind had gone. “Just… let me touch you. Do that, and I’ll leave you alone. Hell, I won’t even make you dance with me tonight in the banquet hall.”

Those… those were no small things. The first she didn’t even know if she _could_ do, what with him always forcing his attention on her. And the second… He’d only touch her, but he’d touch as much of her as he could. Still, a few minutes of shame and being horrified at herself for doing this compared to a few days of peace…

Gods, she didn’t want to. But freedom was a temptation she couldn’t ignore.

Swallowing, she tried and failed to relax in his arms. Would he want her to kiss him now, or later? Should… should she initiate it, or…?

“I want an answer sparrow.”

She flinched, not wanting to admit to her choice. That she’d made one at all. Why couldn’t he have just forced himself on her? Why did he have to play with her mind?

“I’ll… I’ll do it,” she whispered, not able to look him in the eye. “I’ll do it.” Biting her lip, she tried to summon the courage to voice her question. “When… when should I…?”

With a soft groan, his lips started down her throat before he could answer her. “You’ll know when. Don’t force it, just… just let it happen. You’ll know when.” Gods, but she felt divine. She tasted of the fog that had rolled through the tourney, and with the flickering light it gave her a soft, ethereal glow. “I’m going to make this _so good_ _for you_ , sparrow,” he moaned against her neck, licking a trail over her collar. “You’ll see. Gods, I’ll make you see.”

After that, he couldn’t fight the siren call of her warm skin, and he deftly untied the closures of the gown that held up her breasts. Her gasp of surprise urged him on, and he didn’t waste a second. Bankotsu took a pink nub in his mouth, swirling over it with his tongue. The hitch of her breath had him scraping the nipple with his teeth, while his hands finally lifted the skirt of her dress.

“ _Bankotsu_ …” Kagome had never felt something like this before. She wanted it to stop, didn’t want to feel the pull of her flesh in his mouth, the heat that pumped slowly through her veins. He’d… He’d said he wanted to touch, not… not… “Bankotsu, no…”

Her pleas fell on deaf ears, to caught up with enjoying his treasure. It wouldn’t be everything, not tonight, but it was a damn good start.

When the skirts of her dress were high enough, Bankotsu bent to grab her thighs and lift, wrapping her legs around his hips. The shift beneath her gown was bunched up at her waist now, and its position left the softest parts of her open to him.

He fought the urge to dive in, wanting to know the taste of her, to feel the warmth of her core with his hands. She’d deny it until the day she died, but he knew she was wet for him. Knew it down to his bones. He’d have her squirming in his arms before long, her thighs dripping by the time he was done.

She didn’t move when he released one of her legs, the now free hand taking hold of her neglected breast. Still suckling the one in his mouth, he massaged the other, thumbing her nipple over and over, her every gasp and whine making him harder. Something like a rumble moved in his chest and he released her breast with a soft _‘pop,’_ kissing up her collar and throat.

He couldn’t mark her up like he wanted to, not here. The necklines of her gowns were too low, and for now he wanted to keep their trysts between themselves. When they married, and they would be, she’d have a permanent tattoo of bruises painted over her neck, showing the world where she belonged. Until then, he’d have to find other places to sink his teeth into.

Kagome’s blood was pure fire, and she couldn’t help the way her back arched against the stone. She ached fiercely in the apex of her thighs, but didn’t understand how that could be. Her mind was screaming at her, reminding her over and over that she didn’t want this. She _knew_ she didn’t. But her body had begun to betray her.

The hand that was still at her leg crawled up, lines of heat moving in its wake. So distracted by the wet kisses up her throat, it didn’t occur to her what that hand would be searching for. That was the only reason she could think of when she let out a surprised shout, Bankotsu’s calloused finger rubbing circles over her sensitive pearl of nerves. She wanted to press forward, to pull back, to embrace those sparks of electricity and find a way to forever shut them out. 

He was going to drive her mad.

Gods, but the way she trembled turned him on. That last trick had had excellent results, and as a wonderful surprise Kagome had arched her back, pressing her breasts firmly against his armored chest. The torch’s only use was to provide illumination, not warmth, and he watched rapturously as the pebbled peaks tightened with the cold.

The wall wasn’t enough. He needed more, something to stabilize her so he could put his hands to better use. 

There was a small table against the wall, something probably for the servants to use. It was just under the torch and provided an ample amount of light.

Perfect.

He made sure to tighten his hold on her, with a burst of strength lifted her from the wall. Her arms clutched at his neck for balance, and it was only when he sat her on the table’s edge that she realized why he’d moved her. The action had freed up his hands.

But why sit her at its edge?

Watching the women in the brothels had paid off. He had never touched them himself, not wanting to chance a disease. Instead he’d paid for them to work on each other, teaching him the best ways to pleasure a woman. They’d praised him as a paramour, and taught him all he wanted to know.

Now, he could put those lessons to use.

He left a trail of kisses between the valley of her breasts, stopping only when fabric prevented him from going further. Large hands curled under her open thighs, spreading them wider. 

Glancing up, he made sure to catch her eye. “Stop me, sparrow, and the deals off.”

Tears pooled in her eyes, resignation darkening them despite the light. Rather than answer him, she slid them closed, the flickering torch catching on falling tracks of salt. He’d have her cooperation, whether she wanted it or not.

Satisfied, he fell to his knees before her, eye level with the quivering heat between her thighs. Her legs he settled on his shoulders, and without pause he finally tasted his prize.

Fuck but he’d been right. Already she was drenched, her weeping flesh sweet on his tongue as he sucked at the lips of her sex. Her whine of surprise was nothing compared to the feel of her nails digging into his hair, and like a man starved for water, he drank deep from her well.

Shocks of lightning sang up her spine, the hand in his hair tightening with ever suck. Her head hit stone, thighs twitching in his grip while he made her body soar. The hand not yanking at his braid gripped the tables side, trying to find something, anything, to cling to. She didn’t… Gods, he… Why was he _doing_ this?

The deft swirl of his tongue over her clit tore a gasp from her lips. She didn’t know which would be better, which would be worse. Should she try to close her legs as she so desperately wanted to, or widen them and try to make it more difficult for him?

Gods only knew.

His tongue slid between the lips of her slit, teasing at breaching her entrance. One of his hands moved higher, fingers edging over sensitive flesh and driving her to insanity. He finally ceased his teasing, and stabbed his tongue viciously inside her. She jerked upright as she came, releasing him immediately to cover her mouth and muffle her screams.

He continued his torture, pulling everything he could from her as she came down. Her body slumped back against the stone, and only then did he pull back, but not without one last, gentle nip. He let himself take her in, eyes alight with desire over her debauched form. She looked fantastic, the desires he’d brought to life in her finally saitied.

His forehead rested against her milky thigh, hand gripping tightly at his erection. While he wanted nothing more than to satisfy his own needs, dealing with his armor while he tried to get at his trousers wasn’t worth it. And the last thing he wanted was to walk around the hall with a stain. He’d just have to take the ribbing from his brothers for his unusual temperament.

His warm sigh made her shiver and his lips quirked in a satisfied smile. He left a soft, warm kiss to her inner thigh, wiping his mouth as he started to rise. Mindful of her shift, he helped her from the table, letting the white fabric fall before he knelt to fix her skirts. She couldn’t go out as anything less than presentable, or there might be questions.

Her hand on his face called his attention, making him look up from his task. With her touch alone she made him rise, and he closed the minor distance between them, pressing a kiss to the nape of her throat. Deft fingers tightened the front closures of her dress, callused hands skimming over the tops of her breasts. He wouldn’t look her in the eye. Not yet. He wanted the dream to last.

Needing the touch, he cupped the back of her neck, brushing their cheeks together and nuzzling her. Small hands settled on his chest, and with a disappointed sigh he laid their foreheads together. His free hand covered hers, bringing it to his lips to kiss its back. He waited for her to tug it back, to shove him away and give her her promised peace. Instead, he watched in fascination as her other hand rose to meet its twin, pulling him in for a kiss.

Her lips were petal soft, moving sweetly against his own. He couldn’t stop his gasp for breath, and his hands shifted to mirror her hold. Their lips parted and met, suckling and warm. He was gentle as he worshiped her, as she was with him. Their tongues touched briefly as it deepend, but neither took more than the other gave. Her grip shifted, arms encircling his neck, and he moved in time, wrapping his around her waist to hold her against him.

Her body was soft in his hands, his name falling from her lips with a warm sigh. Rather than move her, he shoved the table aside, caging her to stone. Her gasp of surprise was everything to him, and still she held him close while she kissed him. He never let his fervor outmatch hers, only kept pace with every brush of her lips. 

She was a gift. Even if they both lived forever, it would never be enough time with her.

Her sigh mirrored his once they finally parted, and her arms slipped from his neck. Once more her hands settled on his chest, leaning against him and pressing a small kiss at the nape of his neck. Rather than push him away, she relaxed, forehead resting against his shoulder.

He brushed her hair back to kiss the top of her head. His fingers drew small circles on her side, humming with content. Things were quiet, content. After a moment, she spoke.

“Was it worth it?” She hadn’t lifted her head from his shoulder, and he had to strain to hear.

“Yes,” he whispered, holding her more tightly. “You always will be.”

“Where…” she trailed off, unsure if she wanted an answer.

He drug his lips over her temple. “Where what, sparrow?”

She tried to bury her face deeper against his neck. “Where did you learn to do that? You…” she pressed her lips together, unable to explain the tightness in her lungs. “I haven’t seen you with any of the courtiers.”

He hid his smile in her hair. “If you’re asking whether I’ve been with anyone, the answer is no.”

“But then…”

“Sparrow,” he lifted her head, meeting her eyes. “There is no one else in my life but you.”

She bit her lip, trying to wrap her head around the ache lingering in her chest. Sensing her worry, he sighed.

“You know I love you, don’t you?”

She nodded. “I know.”

“Then ignore everything else.” He hugged her to him, breathing in the sweetness of her scent. “I want you to see things as I do. To feel what I feel when I’m near you.” He cupped her cheek in a soft caress. "But I know the chances of that are slim. So I’ll do what I have to, learn what I can, if it means pleasing you.” 

She wanted to speak, so he kissed her instead.

“You’re mine, sparrow. And there’s not one man in the world who will love you as wholly as I do.”


End file.
